puppet_master_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nebel
Name: Nebel Born: May 15, 2012 Soul: Hexxus Power Ability: Pollution Manipulation Gender Sex: Male Size: 1’9 Weight: 4 lbs. Weapon(s''): Toxic Sludge Bombs and the Nuclear Flamethrower '''Type': Nazi Polluter Appearance: *Head Clone trooper (''modified'') *Torso Major Bludd *Arms, Legs crotch Buzzer *Coat Pirates of the Carribean *Revolver *Holster Chuckles *Helmet German XD Dress: German Nazi Invasion Stormtrooper with a black overcoat Likes: Murder and torture victims Dislikes: Kindness and Respect Personality: Abusively Rageaholic Occupation: Spirit of Destruction Victims: Nebel kills anyone whose remorseful and''/or reformed as fatal punishment History Nebel is puppet that fires out posion gas. He was designed by Dr. Freuhoffer, he, along with the elixir were taken by the Nazis again. He was taken back to Germany at Auschwitz Concentration Camp and forced to design 6 feet robots that would be given life with the elixir and used to guard and kill prisoners at the camp. Although he never got to make these robots, he did make a puppet sized souless prototype of Nebel. His name means fog in German. Before he was a puppet, he was the Spirit of Destruction, named Hexxus, who was imprisoned inside an enchanted baobab tree, which he remained trapped in for years by the fairy priestess, Magi Lune. While painting red “X” marks on trees, marking them for cutting by Zak who comes across the tree that Hexxus was imprisoned in, he finds it creepy, much like the entity it contains. While he is looking at the tree, Zak is bugged by a fly, and while trying to hit it with his aerosol can, he ends up marking the tree. That evening, the mobile lumbermill known as “The Leveler”, driven by Zak’s superiors named Tony and Ralph, cuts down the tree. As the cutting begins, the Leveler shakes violently, likely due to Hexxus’s supernatural presence, but the lumberjacks ignore the signs and cut it down anyway. The tree is processed and reduced to sheets of wood by the Leveler, releasing Hexxus in a slimy form. Chuckling maliciously, he almost immediately begins absorbing energy from the Leveler, and by the next day, he has regained enough strength to quickly move around and coherently speak. While wondering how he escaped, Hexxus quickly realizes it is the work of humans. Determined to get revenge upon the fairies of FernGully for imprisoning him and seeing the most useful potential of the human machine, Hexxus initially decides to take control of it and use it to exact his sinister plan. Under the outspoken vocal guise of their boss, Hexxus occasionally manipulates the lumberjacks into tearing down the rainforest in the direction of FernGully by the next morning, thereby destroying the very fabric of their world. He then assumes his ghostly main form, singing the song, “Toxic Love”, before going to the Leveler's roof to oversee progress as he laughs maniacally. Sometime later, upon reaching FernGully after having successfully destroyed much of the rainforest, Hexxus reveals himself. With Magi Lune gone '(having sacrificed herself to give her power to all the other fairies), it is up to Crysta and the other fairies to defeat him once and for all. He and the Leveler chase the fairies and drive them into their home tree, despite Crysta’s efforts to stop his advance. Zak '''(knowing the fairies cannot stop the Leveler)' has Batty take him to the machine’s cab, from which he can stop it. However, Batty gets carried away and flies right up to Hexxus, who laughs and swipes at them, sending debris raining down onto Batty, who drops Zak onto the windshield as a result. As Zak frantically tries to get the lumberjacks’ attention, Hexxus immediately scares them off and takes control of the machine himself. As he proceeds to the fairies’ home tree, he closes off the Leveler’s cab to keep out intruders, but Zak still manages to get inside with Pips’s help. Just as Hexxus is about to kill off all the fairies, Zak turns off the Leveler, causing Hexxus to lose the energy he was gaining from it and disappear. However, he reemerges moments later, this time in the form of a giant, demonic, fire-breathing skeletal creature made of oil. Remembering a bit of advice that Magi gave her before her death, Crysta occasionally takes a seed and flies up to Hexxus, who devours her as he laughs evilly, to everyone’s horror. However, as he prepares to destroy FernGully for good, he begins sprouting branches like a tree. Annoyed, he rips off the sprouts, but the emerging new tree continues to grow. Pips '(realizing what is happening) leads the fairies into helping the new tree grow, within moments, Hexxus and the Leveler itself are overrun. Hexxus can only watch in terror as he is sealed within the closing roots, imprisoning him presumably once and for all, so that he may never harm FernGully again. Category:Nazis Category:Puppets